


Greatness Within You

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Category: Merlin (TV), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: "did you younguns get to the part where Squirrel's ex, But whatever, Doux is basically Merlin's Merlin, I like Merlin (TV)'s versions of Arthur and Merlin better, Like, also think i should mention i didn't finish the show, also warriors kinda i guess, because i will never get over these cats, claps hands, did I just mish-mash these three things for fun?, i will be in a retirement home one day asking people, idk if Arthur actually unbanned magic and now i'm like ohhhhh snaaaap, let them bond, possesses her awful husband", this is just me testing things, this is short and not too great, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: Merlin and Douxie fluff except this Merlin is Merlin from the Merlin tv show and is a more sympathetic Merlin from what I would think because basically he was a servant just kinda like Douxie*looks at summary* this makes absolute sense
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Merlin (Tales of Arcadia), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Greatness Within You

“Douxie, don’t pick at it!”

The black tom brought his head up, blue-tinted fur falling into his wide eyes. He gingerly set his burned paw down, ears slanting in a bashful manner – he hadn’t meant to be caught nipping at it.

“But master, it just itches a little…”

“Don’t ‘but master’ me,” Merlin snapped for the umpteenth time. “And don’t even ‘master’ me. I’m your mentor, not some deity. Now be a honeybee and paw me some coltsfoot for this poultice.”

A snort of laughter rose from Hirsidoux.

“Aren’t you basically?” The apprentice shoved the herb in the elder tom’s direction. “I mean, y-you’re the greatest wizard ever known!”

“Heavens, no.” Merlin threw his head back with a cackle. “A deity? No… you want to know how I started out all of those centuries ago, before I was the greatest wizard?”

\----

“MERLIN, you are the most incredibly daft, incompetent, and frankly DESPICABLE excuse for a bumbling manservant I’ve ever witnessed on this green earth!” Arthur claws tore furiously at the lush grass beneath their toe beans. “How could you have mixed up the baking soda with lye in regards to my clothing?!”

“Well… you’re a cat. You don’t necessarily _need_ the clothing, sire.”

“And who are you, a servant,” Arthur hunkered down so he could glare at Merlin levelly. “To tell me what I do and do not need?”

“You know what you don’t need?” Merlin asked, before smirking. “Another notch in that belt.”

\---

“Whoa,” Douxie’s hazel eyes widened. “You spoke like that to the king? Truly, you are a _legend!_ ”

“Ah, I suppose so.” The tabby shrugged. “Though he did nearly flog me to death after that. Still, it’s little moments of victory that make being the manservant to the king allll worth it. Also, Arthur un-banning magic eventually was pretty worth it as well.”

“I remember the ban,” Douxie murmured, gaze dropping. “I nearly got imprisoned for it.”

“I too recall it.” Merlin glanced to the gaping hole in the medicine den’s bracken ceiling, to where the stars glinted above. He grinned. “Heh. Glad I swooped in that day.” He shifted his tail to rest over his apprentice’s. “Gaining you that day, even with all of my accolades within magic – has proved to be my greatest achievement.”

The itch on his paw faded from mind when Douxie’s wide eyes observed his mentor in surprise.

“But I’ve barely done anything, Merlin.”

“I see the future, remember?” The experienced wizard closed his eyes, but Doux could see movement beneath the elder tom's eyelids. “You accomplish great things. Never shortchange yourself, Hirsidoux. Perhaps one day you will realize how great of a wizard _you_ are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for these two! (edit: just to mention this is my first Tales of Arcadia/Merlin (TV) thing so.... yeah I probably got a lot of stuff wrong andddd i'm really sorry just got exCITE)
> 
> Gosh, been thinking lately about Gunmar and Bular fluff
> 
> But... the potential with these two... this Merlin is a little more mischievous than Tales of Arcadia one I think. All of the shenanigans they could get into solely to irk Arthur... *gleefully rubs hands together* *pauses* well, idk if I might do it, but it's certainly an idea


End file.
